An offender monitor can utilize a rechargeable onboard battery for power. However, if the battery's power is exhausted, a conventional offender monitor may be susceptible to tampering during a window of time before the battery is recharged. Moreover, the offender may have an opportunity to go to an impermissible location or to otherwise perform an impermissible act that would otherwise be detected and reported by the offender monitor.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for energy management of offender monitors. For example, need exists for a technology to avoid fully depleting battery power of an offender monitor. Need further exists for preventing an offender monitor from providing an offender with a window of time during which tampering or other improper actions may go undetected. A technology addressing one or more such needs, or some related deficiency in the art, would result in benefits that may include improved offender management, for example.